A Golden Whisper
by AlexisKlainer
Summary: Set in New Moon, after Bella jumped off the Cliff, but this time the waves were too much for her, and Edward still went to Volterra...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I havent posted anything in such a long time, school has just been killing me D: Hopefully new stuff should be up before christmas and i hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p>My footsteps echoed in the empty corridor as a stalked forward. This had just been a simple game that had escalated into something much more.<br>She said that we never played games before and that she wished to play 'Hide and Seek'... Who knew that would turn into a game where she would be running for her life?

Well...She thinks she is running for her life, I however, knew different.  
>This was mind manipulation on my part. Making her be mine in every sense of the word.<p>

My mind whirled as I caught her scent again, making my mouth ooze venom. Was it really just manipulation on my part anymore? I couldn't really tell...

A door slowly loomed out of the darkness ahead of me, it's huge brass handled dull and tarnished with use. Reaching my ghostly pale hand out slowly, I grasped the handle, pushing it out and away from me. The door creaked in protest and moved slowly, revealing a nearly-bare room before me.

As soon as i had stepped completely inside, the door slammed violently shut behind me, the slam still echoing in the deadly silence.  
>Glancing around me, I took in the basic bed and sidetable, the chair and the singular dining table.<br>Her scent still clung at the air around me. She'd been here and she'd been here recently.

Sniffing the air, I followed it out of the only door and into another corridor. This one however was not as cold and dank as the previous. It's plush red carpet and chandelliars hanging from the ceiling contrasted greatly from the stone slabs and crushing darkness of before.

Her scent guided me fowards, through rooms that varied from being as empty as the first to that befitting royalty. Her scent never stayed in a single room, always moving me forward, never stopping.  
>She must have known that would have meant her certain death.<p>

Coming upon yet another door, I felt a soft breeze and gentle light coming from the crack at the bottom. This must mean she had left this decolate place and gone elsewhere...

An unknown sense of uneasyness came over me. Almost similar to...fear? Trepidation? Anxiety? All the emotions that shouldn't be flowing through me at this instant.

I was the predator. I was the one who would end her life. I would be the one to feel that heartbeat for one last time, to see that light in her eyes slowly deminish...  
>I would also be the one to hate myself for all eternity when I did.<p>

See, now I didn't even think of it as an 'IF' The baser side of my nature knew I could no longer resist and allowed myself the thoughts that a monster such as myself should have. The absolute certainty that I would be the one to end her.

I steeled myself and pulled the door towards me, expecting to see the wet concrete of Forks, the place that we had stumbled from when we entered this damp and dusty building.

But it wasn't.

It was light.

It was dry.

It was...Nice.

I could barely see anything past 5 feet, which instantly made me on alert again. Being a Vampire with no clear sense of sight made me feel weak. Vunerable.

"Edward..." an Angel's voice drifted over me, from my right and I automatically turned to the sound.  
>I would always turn to her.<p>

"Bella?" My voice was quiet, maybe since I hadn't really spoken in so long... But that wasnt right. Only humans' voices suffered after continued disuse...

"Come towards me Edward...Come towards the light..." Her voice broke me from myself and I stumbled forward, without even thinking about it. She was always my magnetic North, always drawing me in.

"Bella... What?" I was confused. I couldn't be here, it was physically impossible.

"It's going to be okay Edward, just walking into the light and everything will be okay..."  
>I couldn't do anything, so i followed her instructions and walked into the light, allowing it's comforting glow to envelop me.<br>Squinting slightly, I continued forward... My skin prickled and burned, making me cry out in anguish, dropping onto my knees, feeling something like wool against my burning fingertips.  
>"You can make it through this, Edward. If I can do it, as a simple Human, you can do this too!" He voice filled me with determination to be by her side again.<p>

Ignoring the pain spiking at my mind, body and soul, I continued on again, crawling on my hands and knees. With every foot forward I got, the more painful it got. Until I couldn't go any further.

"Bella! It hurts!" I cried out, feeling tears stinging at the back of my eyes.  
>"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! You can go this! Think of me! Think of me waiting here! Just infront of you! Don't you want US together again! Don't give up!" Her anger and pure determination spurred me forward and I flung myself to my feet.<p>

Through blurry eyes I saw her figure slowly come into view, just as radiant and beautiful as ever before.  
>"Edward!" I could hear her tears and emotion just through my name. "Edward!"<p>

She launched herself at me and held me close, letting her tears soak into the thin material of the shirt I was wearing. "Bella" I breathed, taking in her amazing scent. Yet...It was different... It didn't set of any kind of bloodlust in me. In fact, I didn't feel thirsty at all... Considering I hadn't hunted in so long...

"Bella...Where are we?" I asked, regretfully pulling away from her and looking around at our brightly-lit, yet completely empty surroundings. It felt as though we were on a blank canvas, just waiting for life.

She just smiled at me and gently stroked my cheek up to my hair, and ran its soft strands between her fingers.

"Didn't I tell you Carlisle was right about your soul Edward?" She smirked mischeviously at me.

I frowned in confusion at her.  
>"So what does that mean?"<p>

She sighed and pulled back from my embrace, putting her hands on her hips and raising a single eyebrow at me.  
>"Where do you think Edward? Especially after where you went..." A little shiver went up her spine and she continued. "The Volturi...They granted your wish... Right now... We're in Heaven, Edward."<p>

I just stared at her.

"So that means...We're both...Dead?" My mind blanked and I couldn't believe someone as kind as Bella could end up dying, when it all came back to me.  
>The utter torture and numbness that came with taking myself away from her...The phonecall from Rosalie, telling me Alice just had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff...that there was nothing we could do to stop her...Going to Italy, to the Volturi...Felix breaking me, separating my head from the rest of my body...<p>

"What happened Bella? What made you jump?" My voice seemed strained as I stared at her, and felt the need to cry well up inside me.  
>He face dropped and she looked down, ashamed.<p>

"I didn't jump to try and kill myself...I had thought about it, but I couldn't do that to Charlie...To Renee...To You...But I found that doing reckless things...Getting the adreniline going, caused me to see hallucinations of you...Of your memory..." She trailed off, picking at the hem of the pure white top she was wearing.

My mind was blank. She would risk her life... Just to hear MY voice? To SEE me? Why!

"Bella...I...What?" My mouth couldn't even form the words.

"I know you know about the Quileute Wolves...In La Push...My friend Jacob...He was the great, great grandson of The chief who made the treaty with you... I was hanging out with him and ... His friends were cliff jumping, it looked a rush and I asked him if I could try...He only wanted me to jump from hte bottom cliff, but i snuck away and jumped from the top... There was a storm...I hadn't seen it roll in...The waves were too much for me..."  
>She gulped and slowly raised her head, showing the tears fast-tracking down her cheeks.<p>

Gently grabbing her, I pulled her against my chest and let her cry herself out, slowly humming the lullaby I had written for her so long ago...

"It was so strange..." She murmured, from her place against my chest. "Seeing my body wash up on La Push beach, watching it from above...Watching some random walkers find my body, tell the Police...Jacob crying over my body... Surreal" She gulped and hiccuped, clutching at my chest.

"When I got here, I went through the same pain you went through... I noticed it made me the same weight I had been before...before..." She trailed off, nuzzling into my chest some more.  
>"Before I was completely and utterly idiotic and left you" I finished.<p>

Now she mentioned it, I felt different. Bella wasn't warmer to me anymore... and I felt the gentle relief of feeling air make it's way into my lungs... and I felt a heartbeat. My heartbeat.  
>Dropping her quickly, I clutched at my chest, directly over the newly beating heart.<br>"Bella! I...I think I'm..." She just smiled at me and cupped my cheek with her hand.

"Human." She smirked. "Your eyes are Green, like they were when you were human... It's different than I'm used to... but they're beautiful."

Slowly letting out a breath, I fixed my eyes back on hers.  
>"I believed I interrupted your story... I'm sorry, do carry on" I smiled at her for the first time in way too long and allowed myself to be taken with the flow of happiness and serenity these strange surroundings seemed to radiate.<p>

"Then I watched all of you...Alice getting the vision, Rosalie calling you... You going to Italy..." She gulped. "That was the most horrible thing I have ever seen...When...When Felix..."

I just nodded and pulled her against me.

"It's okay now Bella...We're together again... And wherever we are now...Whatever happens, I am not leaving you again. That much I can and will promise you."

She smiled and let go of me, but left her hand comfortably sitting in mine.

"Come on then ... There are some people I've met up here that I think you might want to meet..."  
>I allowed her to drag me forward and further into the light.<p>

"Who?" I asked, my mind already wondering who it might be up here, waiting.

"Your parents"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So that was alright... I hoped you liked it, please review. It only takes one little click of a button.<br>Every time that you press that review button, Edward Cullen takes off another piece of clothing.**

**Right now he's in a :  
>- Jacket<br>- Button Up shirt  
>- Underwear<br>- Jeans  
>- Socks<br>- Shoes**

**Every review makes him take something off ladies! (Or guys :P) So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this was meant to be just a oneshot, but thanks to the amazing reviews I got to this story, I decided to continue this, so thanks for inspiring me people! :)**

**I especially want to thank ForeverRPattz...Your review made me really want to change this from a One-Shot to a Proper Story :D**

* * *

><p>My eyes widened as they took in my surroundings... I was in a empty stretch of Forks highway, facing the deserted house that no one dared to enter, claiming it was haunted.<p>

I would have thought seeing myself dead was weird enough, but was the stairway to heaven really in such an old building?  
>When my body glided forward, I realised I hadn't consciously wanted to do so. Every fibre in my now dead being told me to keep away from this place. Away from the unknown, since that is what a survival instict was. Funny mine should come into play after I actually needed it...<p>

When the door closed with a soft click behind me, I tried peering into the darkness before me. Surely being dead would allow me to see into the dark?  
>Groping into the darkness, my translucent arms infront of me, I slowly but surely made my way forward, eyes clenched shut, afraid of what may be lurking just ahead.<p>

My hand hit the door and created a loud 'thunk' oddly enough, I didn't feel anything. So I could still be blind in darkness, but not feel any pain? Death is surely messed up.

I pushed the door open and stood admiring the emptiness this room exuded. It just screamed my own last emotions back at me. Shivering, I quickly reached for the next handle in front of me, eager to get out of this place.

After wandering through what seemed like way to many rooms for one house to have, I came upon a door that was different to the others. Just the feeling it gave off was odd enough. It made me feel warm inside. A sort of warmth I hadn't had in my life for quite a while...

Gulping, I grasped the handle and pulled it towards me, making a golden light bathe my entire body, causing me to sheild my eyes with my hand. Which did nothing at all...Stupid see-through hands...

Squinting for a few minutes, I let my eyes adjust to the light before I continued forward, allowing myself to take in the completely empty surroundings.  
>It was like someone had gotten a sketch of life and just rubbed everything out. Yet there was light. Bright and comforting, making me feel welcome in this strange new world.<p>

Risking a glance back, I turned slightly and saw only white. The door had vanished. I stared, agape at the lack of a door. Surely there should be one? Otherwise, how did I get here? Whever here was, that is...

Stepping forward into this new existance, it felt as though something was slowly creeping up on me. Making its way into my body, into my bloodstream and into my bones.

A pain suddenly crashed through my body like a tidal wave, forcing an angonised cry to spew from my lips. The torture continued to make me thrash and writhe on my feet, before my knees finally gave out and unceremoniously dropped me onto the floor below.

The pain festered just beneath the surface of my skin, making me cry like I hadn't allowed myself to in such a long time. I dragged my blunted fingernails over my overheated flesh. Over my face, neck and chest, trying to rip the burning from within. I just lay there and accepted my fate, I had been trying to keep up with Edward for so long...Maybe now he wouldn't have to slow down to be with me, and was able to live his life to the fullest with whomever he had chosen after me.  
>That thought that usually drove me into the deepest parts of despair left me feeling nothing but empty.<p>

At least he would be happy. I would only ever wish him happiness, no matter what he did to me. So much was his hold over me.  
>I just lay back, feeling the burning pain settle over my wasted muscles, allowing myself to be dragged away. Maybe this way Edward could be happy without my interference, and I could allow myself to slip into the shadows, where I belong...<br>I let my eyes slip open for the last time, taking in the white, feeling the serenity it let off soak into me, almost as if Jasper himself was here with me. I was mearly content with letting it lull me into my final slumber...

With my eyes drifting closed, I heard a voice calling out from the darkness.  
>"Bella..."I let a smile grace my face as I let myself face the inevitable.<br>"Bella..." The voice sounded closer to me and there was a slight frustrated tone hidden between the soothing cadences.  
>"Bella!" My eyes snapped open once my brain fully registered the voice was standing over me.<p>

I hungrily raked my eyes over this other human being. I wasn't alone anymore! My traitorous heart rejoiced against my brain, causing me to smile, despite the pain still racking my broken body.

"Isabella Swan...I have much to thank you for, and even more to apologise for..." My eyes picked out details on her that seemed vaguely familiar to me...  
>"But now, you must fight Bella...Fight like you did before, for your mother, when you feared James held her captive. Please Isabella, we need you now more than ever..."<p>

My eyes widened as I realised who she was, and finally let my survival instincts to kick in fully, propelling me through the pain and suffering, and out the other side, feeling rejouvinated and fresh. Like I had just slept for a long time, but awake like I had just drank a fresh cup of coffee on a cold winters day.

Standing infront of this beautiful woman panting, I finally spoke to her.

"You're Edward's Mother"

She just nodded and smiled at me.  
>"Indeed dear...and I have to apologise for my son's abhorrant behaviour, I thought I raised him better" Elizabeth smiled at me and gently reached for my hand, giving me the apportunity to discourage her if I was uncomfortable. I didn't.<p>

Her hair was exactly the same colour bronze as Edward's making me smile at the thought of all the times I had run my fingers through his messy locks.  
>Elizabeth caught me staring at her hair and gave me a look of understanding.<br>"It made me very happy you know..." She started, looking at me with a spark of amusement in her eyes.  
>"What did?" I asked, looking at her eyes, trying to figure out where this was going.<br>"When Edward found you. He was so alone for so long. Even with his new adopted family...With everyone else with their respected partner, it just made him lonelier. It hurt so much knowing my baby was going through that..." Her eyes misted over as she thought over something, leaving me to look over our surrounding landscape again. Nothing had changed.

"When he found you, the difference was noticible from a mile away..." When she spoke now, there was a smile in her voice that spoke of how proud she was of her vampire son.  
>"He put you before everything in his life...Before his own safety...his own happiness..." She looked out of the corner of her eye at me, making me feel guilty.<br>She sighed, dropped my hand and spun gracefully to face me.

"Do you understand, Bella? Edward never left you because he didn't want you anymore...That awakwardly stubborn son of mine decided that him being a vampire was dangerous to your health and somewhere in that convulted brain of his, that meant he had to leave..." Her hands slowly wrapped around her waist.

"Since he left you...He thought that he would have no part in your life anymore, and it's been tearing him apart...Until recently, he thought he could do you one last piece of good and try to kill Victoria...Sadly, he lost her scent somewhere in South America..."

I gulped and clutched at my heart over my chest. He left...to try and protect me? Oh, Edward...  
>She just smiled and nodded. "Yes... I know..." She led me closer to the brightest light I could see.<br>"Both Edward's father and I are here...We know what he's going to do...We just hope he doesn't..." As she spoke, something resembaling a television screen appeared in the open space around us.

As she finished, Edward appeared on screen, looking worse than I had ever seen him. He was in a dimly lit room, obviously a hotel room, due to the bland furniture surrounding him. He paced around, occasionally clinging at his hair, or punching the wall next to the window in frustration. My unbeating heart broke for him.

Elizabeth let out a small sniffle as she watched him.  
>"He had to grow up so alone...Carlisle and Esme were wonderful parents to him, and I must thank them when they finally join us on this side..." She trailed off, looking behind her, as though she had been called, much like Edward did when I was with him.<p>

"I have to go...Edward Snr. is missing me... You will know where to find us when you are reunited once more..." She patted my shoulder as she turned to leave me. Just before she was enveloped in the gently pulsing light, I called out to her.

"Elizabeth! Wait!" My hand stretched forward, despite her being out of my reach.  
>"Yes?" She asked, turning only slightly, so her right shoulder was tilted towards me.<p>

"Where are we?" I had my suspicions...but i needed to be sure.

"Heaven, Of course." With one last smile, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that was meant to be how Bella got where she was during the last chapter, and How she knows where she is...Next Chapter will be EPOV again, to continue where the first chapter left off :)<strong>

**And because 5 people reviewed...  
>Edward is now wearing:<strong>

**Just his boxers ;)  
>One more review and you get to imagine nekked Edward, angel wings sticking out of his back while he stands on a flying sheep (A.k.a - A Cloud )<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW, REVIEW, R-E-V-I-E-W !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so first I want to address some issues that have come up in the reviews.**

**1) Honor – They go through pain, even though it is Heaven, Since they had to get restored back to the way they were, Like when Edward was changed from human to vampire, he went through pain, and the only way back (in this) is to do it in reverse.  
>Eg: <em>Human – Pain – Vampire ... Vampire – Pain – Human <em>**

**2) Great2Read – I decided to make it so you have to guess who's POV it is, since I wanted people to think before they start reading **

**That's that! And a general THANK YOU! To everyone who has read/reviewed/faved/followed this story! It means so much to me!**

* * *

><p>I allowed Bella to slowly pull me forward, a gentle smile still tugging at her lips.<br>My mind was reeling at what she had told me... My...My parents? They were here? Waiting for me?  
>How could they face me after all that I had done during my time on Earth, in my second life?<p>

When I had gone off in my rebellious period, draining human beings and making them suffer before sending them on their way into the afterlife...  
>The light started pulsing around us and I clutched at her hand in terror, a first for me.<p>

"Bella...What's happening? Bella?" My voice raised an octave and I clung onto her like the lifeline she was to me.  
>"We're crossing over, Edward...We're going into the light...Don't be afraid"<br>And I wasn't, since I felt the calm settle on me again, the terror washing away like a sandcastle on the beach.

A flash of white covered us and our surroundings shifted, we were no longer in the empty space, we were now in something somewhat similar to my childhood home.  
>And there, on the chairs around the dining table, where my mother and father, both with beaming smiles upon their faces.<p>

"Edward!" My mother cried, throwing herself at me, encircling me in her arms.  
>"Mom!" I clung to her body and allowed myself to feel the child-like need for protection I hadn't had since I was just that, a child.<p>

Watching over her shoulder, I saw my father stand up and slowly walk towards us, a smile stretching his face, his arms wide and he wrapped my mother and I in a tender hug, something I had rarely felt from him as a boy.

"Edward...We are so happy to see you again" Mom had tears making glittery trails down her cheeks, still clutching at my body.  
>When we all pulled apart and stared at each other, Dad surprised us all by hitting me upside the head, his eyes flashing with anger.<p>

"How could you put Bella through that?" He growled his voice dark. "I thought we raised you better"  
>I dropped my head in shame; he was right after all... I felt Bella grab my hand and squeeze it gently.<br>"He thought he was doing the right thing, so it's alright..."

My mother gently grasped Bella's shoulder and pulled her away from me and towards the settee.  
>"Bella...I have to thank you so much for what you've done for our Edward...He was so lonely on his own before you..." She trailed off as tears sparkled in her eyes.<br>"It was my pleasure" Bella choked out, reaching out and pulling my mother into a hug, which was gladly returned.

My father sighed and sat on the other side of her, placing a comforting and on her shoulder.  
>"Thank you. Again. We can't say it enough."<br>He stood again and placed the hand that was on Bella's shoulder on mine.  
>"Son… It's good to see you again. I'm…I'm sorry about what happened. About the Influenza… Sorry that I succumbed to the illness so quickly and didn't get to say a proper farewell…"<br>He had tears in his eyes, a rare thing for my father and I couldn't help but get misty eyed as well.

"Dad…" He pulled me into a fierce hug and patted my back awkwardly. "It's okay. It's all okay now."  
>I nodded into his shoulder and felt his warmth seep into my thin cotton shirt. His old musty smell of cologne and Cigar smoke.<p>

When we broke apart, Bella had a beaming smile on her face and was reaching for my hand. I grasped hers and pulled her to me, crushing her against my chest in a way I wouldn't have dared do when we were alive.  
>"You can stay here you know..." I heard my mother mutter from behind Bella's shoulder. "You can stay here and live with us... It might not be ideal, but it can be until you find your own house, if you wish?" My brow furrowed in confusion at her words. We were dead, surely heaven wasn't the same as the Earth below?<p>

When the both of us stepped away from the hug, my father saw the confusion in my face and explained for me. "Heaven is just the same as the place we left...basically another Earth, above the other one... Yet here there is no violence, wars or killing..." He smirked "But we can swear...God realised a while ago that it was becoming more common place down there...Yet we can only do it when doing it good-naturedly or if we are injured or something similar..." I nodded and he carried on.  
>"So really, it's like you never left the land of the living... I'll help you get yourselves together since you've only just got here..."<br>"We'll be happy to" Mom finished off for him.

We nodded and settled down into the settee's surrounding the fireplace.  
>"This is one of the older buildings in the area... Of course there are place's much older than this out in places like Bethlehem... Israel... England...Scotland...Canada... Everywhere really..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so i know its been WAY too long since i last posted ANYUTHING, but school's been even worse as of late, and the performance i am in is only 4 weeks away and we're all REALLY bad at this point in time... lol... So yeah, I am going to post another Chapter on ASFE and this one... Then hopefully others... :)<strong>

**Thanks for sticking with me! ;)**

**Momma Alice xx**


	4. Chapt 4-

**Sorry to anyone who was waiting for an actual update on this, but since my interest in Twilight has waned, I am no longer interested in continuing this story.**

**If you want to take on the story yourself and finish it, then just message me and ask :)**

**Thank you so much for the support you've given me on this, it means alot to me :D**


End file.
